J'aurais dû jouer à la loterie
by Methylenn
Summary: Je n'ai pas pardonné ni oublié. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de le revoir non plus.


**Un petit OS que je viens d'écrire, toute ressemblance avec une histoire vécue et des personnages ayant existé est totalement fait exprès. **

**J'aime les reviews au fait ^^ C'est mon premier OS je ne savais pas trop par quel bout le prendre donc j'attends vos conseils. **

* * *

J'avais posé mes valises dans cette ville depuis à peine 2 mois et j'avais l'impression d'être là depuis toujours. Je connaissais les bars, les noms des rues, les meilleurs restaurants. J'avais réussi à me faire une nouvelle vie au milieu de tout ses inconnus. Et j'étais enfin heureuse. Moi, Ana Chayse, 18 ans, j'avais fait table rase sur le passé. J'avais quitté Londres pour Dublin après ma dernière année à Poudlard pour suivre une formation d'éleveuse de Dragon. Pas très féminin je vous l'accorde, mais les cours de créatures magiques ont toujours été mes préférés et j'adore les dragons. Surtout ceux qui ont mauvais caractère, comme moi.

Mais pour l'instant ce ne sont pas les cours qui m'intéressent, on est samedi soir il est 20h et dans moins d'une demi-heure Faith vient me chercher pour notre mission du week end. Trouver qui mettre dans notre lit.

Ne soyez pas choqués, nous ne sommes pas des filles faciles. Nous avons juste envie de nous amuser. Qu'est ce qu'on peut être con a 18 ans non ? J'ai mis toutes les chances de mon côté, une robe sexy mais pas vulgaire, mes cheveux auburn lâchés sur mes épaules dénudées. Je ne suis pas une belle fille, on ne se retourne pas sur moi dans la rue mais je sais me mettre en valeurs quand j'en ai envie et c'est suffisant.

De toute façon je n'ai ni envie de plaire ni envie de faire succomber quelqu'un. Je veux juste séduire et demain matin passer à autre chose. C'est une façon comme une autre de fuir.

J'attrape ma veste qui traine sur le lit et fais tomber une pile de livres au passage. Il serait quand même temps que je range ce bordel sans nom qui me sert de chambre. Je ramasse les bouquins couverts de poussière et une photo glisse de l'un d'eux, face contre terre. Au dos une inscription qui commence à s'effacer : 4ème année, Poudlard. En la retournant j'ai un haut le coeur. J'étais persuadée de l'avoir déchirée comme les autres. Sur la photo c'est moi. Une gamine de 14 ans avec une queue de cheval difforme, des taches de rousseur, assise sur une branche d'arbre. J'ai l'air ridicule. En fond c'est le parc du château, des groupes d'élèves marchent en banc serrés. Et parmi eux il y a lui. Il ne me jette pas un regard mais il est là et c'est déjà trop. Je balance la photo sous le lit et pars ouvrir la porte où Faith viens de sonner.

- Alors prête ? Me demande joyeusement la grande blonde qui me fait face

- Prête. On va où ?

- Au gobelin, y a une soirée organisée par les 3ème années.

- Tu tapes dans l'élite.

Je souris en me moquant gentiment de Faith. Elle est splendide comme toujours, même en cours elle arrive à être belle avec nos vêtements de protection. Ou peut être que je ne suis pas du tout objective du fait que ce soit ma meilleure amie. Après avoir transplané j'atterris dans une petite impasse qui donne sur la rue sorcière de Dublin. Une sorte de chemin de traverse mais en plus irlandais quoi. Faith me talonne en me houspillant sur ma mauvaise humeur. C'est vrai que je me suis connue plus réjouie, surtout que c'est censé être une bonne soirée. Mais cette photo m'a coupé l'envie de flirter. J'ai pensé à lui alors que je fais tout pour éviter ça depuis des lustres. Je me déteste parfois.

- Bon, tu me laisses David hein ? Me questionne Faith anxieuse

- David ? Quel David ?

- Fargues ! David Fargues, 3 ème année, brun, musclé, mignon à faire rougir Mc gonagall !

- Ah... Le body buildé qui a essayé de grimper sur le noir des Hébrides et qui a fini aux urgences ? Ricanais-je.

- On s'en fou, il est canon, j'ai pas l'intention de taper la discut' pour constater qu'il est con comme une goule. Je le sais déjà.

- Promis, je te le laisse ! Dis-je en écartant les mains, signe que jamais je ne toucherais à cette chose qui se prétend être un homme.

En entrant dans le bar j'ai l'impression que le poids sur mon plexus se retire. L'odeur de bière, la foule, les rires, la musique irlandaise. Dublin est décidément une belle ville. Faith m'attrape la main et m'entraine vers une table où se trouve Ben, un ami de première année, le fameux David et deux autres personnes que je ne connais pas. J'ai retrouvé le sourire et Faith m'adresse un clin d'oeil. Oui, cette soirée sera délicieuse.

- Salut mes beautés ! Nous interpelle Ben. Je vous présente Mégane qui est en deuxième année et Thomas et David qui sont en 3ème.

Je salue tout ce petit monde et m'installe entre Ben et Thomas. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil aux gens dans la salle pendant que Faith est parti nous chercher à boire. Il y a du beau monde et je repère un ou deux garçons dont je ferais bien mon quatre heure.

- Je n'ai jamais compris comment les jolies filles comme toi pouvaient choisir une formation aussi dangereuse que l'étude des dragons. Me lance David en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Je n'ai jamais compris comment les garçons aussi stupides que toi pouvaient choisir une formation aussi complexe. Lui répondis-je en souriant et en battant des cils.

Il se contente de sourire, je suis persuadée qu'il n'a rien compris et qu'il croit que je marche dans sa combine de looser-dragueur. Pauvre type. Thomas qui lui a entendu se met à rire en me félicitant de ma répartie. Je le dévisage un instant, châtains, les cheveux courts, yeux marrons. Pas moche. Pas beau non plus. Pas l'air trop stupide et un beau corps. Voyons voir...

- Thomas, as tu déjà essayé de grimper sur un Noir des Hébrides ou même un dent de vipère ?

- Euh... non... Pourquoi ?

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux effarés, je le prends !

- Pour savoir ! Tu veux aller danser ?

- Avec plaisir !

Il m'attrape la main et m'entraine sur la piste. Il ne danse pas trop mal, il m'apprend même quelques pas de danses folkloriques irlandaises et je me prête au jeu sans problème. Au bout d'un quart d'heure après m'être fait écraser le pied 3 fois par un David qui avait eu l'idée de génie de venir nous rejoindre, je retourne m'asseoir et plonge dans mon verre.

- Et bien, bonne descente ! Souris Thomas en s'asseyant à son tour

- Si tu savais...

- Tu viens de Poudlard comme Ben ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- De Durmstrang.

- Le climat de Dublin ne doit pas te changer beaucoup.

- Tu rigoles ? C'est les tropiques ici pour moi.

Je souris et vide d'un trait ce qu'il reste dans mon verre. J'interpelle un serveur et lui redemande la même chose. Thomas s'approche de mon oreille et se penche pour me murmurer que si je continue comme ça, je vais finir ivre. Il est temps d'enclencher la phase 1.

- C'est mal me connaître mon brave.

- Tu n'es jamais ivre c'est ça ? Typique d'une fille.

- Macho sur les bords ? Répliquais-je

- Non du tout, j'aime bien taquiner les jolies filles.

- Tu ferais mieux de les embrasser, ça serait plus utile.

Il ouvre la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Petit joueur. Je suis fière de moi je l'avoue. Je ne suis peut être pas un canon de magazine mais je sais comment faire succomber un homme. Du moins pour une nuit. Parce que pour le garder après, c'est une autre histoire ! Thomas à l'air de reprendre ses esprits, il me regarde différemment maintenant. Je me tourne vers Ben pour le laisser mariner un peu et discute de tout et de rien.

Au bout de quelques minutes je sens une main qui se glisse sur ma cuisse. Il a donc bien compris. Phase 2. Je lui lance un regard avenant et il me répond de la même façon.

- Vous restez jusqu'à quelle heure ici ? Interroge Thomas sans enlever sa main qui caresse ma peau

- Aucune idée, tu as un impératif ? Questionne Ben en retour.

- Non mais j'ai un ami qui dois venir aussi vers 22 ou 23h.

Hum. Ca ne me plait pas. J'étais censé finir la nuit avec lui, pas le laisser rentrer ou écumer les boites de nuit avec son ami. Il a du sentir ma crispation puisqu'il m'attire vers lui.

- Un problème Ana ?

- J'avais l'intention de ne pas finir la soirée seule, mais si tu préfères ton ami...

Autant la jouer franco. Il sourit et dégage ma nuque pour y glisser un léger baiser.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser filer comme ça tu sais.

Je préfère ça. Le reste de la soirée se déroule plutôt bien. Faith et David ne forment plus qu'une seule masse difforme maintenant, elle l'a eu son monsieur muscle ! Quant à moi je slalome entre les réflexions pseudo philosophique de Mégane, les blagues de Ben et les caresses sous la table de Thomas. Globalement cette soirée est réussie ! Plus tard dans la soirée, Thomas m'entraine à nouveau sur la piste. Plus question de musique folklorique, à présent c'est ambiance boite de nuit branchée. Je me colle à lui, ses mains se faufilent sur mes reins et sa bouche rencontre la mienne. Il n'y a aucune passion là dedans, tout est animal. Je lui mordille doucement la lèvre inférieure et il étouffe un grognement. Je joue avec le feu mais ça m'amuse. Et ça m'évite de penser. A court d'oxygène il s'éloigne un peu et glisse ses lèvres sur mon oreille.

- Comment une fille comme toi peut se contenter d'histoire d'un soir ?

- Tu poses trop de questions Thomas.

- Quelque chose à cacher ?

- Arrête...

- Tu es un homme c'est ça ?

Il m'agace mais j'avoue qu'il le fait avec un certain humour. Je soupire, m'arrête de danser et le fixe dans les yeux.

- J'essaye juste d'oublier quelqu'un, alors arrête de poser des questions d'accord ?

- Ok.

Il se contente de ça ? Tant mieux pour moi d'un côté, mais c'est quand même étrange. Notre danse sensuelle reprends. Je sens que je l'excite de plus en plus, et il ne me laisse pas indifférente. Là j'oublie. J'oublie la douleur des sentiments. Je me sens féminine, désirable et désirée. J'ai l'impression de prendre ma revanche sur celui qui m'a blessée, humiliée, qui me considérait comme pas assez « baisable ».

La musique s'arrête, le regard de Thomas trahit tout le désir qu'il peut avoir et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, comme si je savourais une victoire. Il m'embrasse, passe sa main dans mes cheveux et lève un peu les yeux. Puis il s'arrête, il a vu quelque chose derrière moi qui le fais sourire. Je l'entends vaguement saluer quelqu'un. Son ami doit être arrivé, il est bientôt à moi ! Je me retourne tout sourire, prête à jouer les femmes fatales quand mon coeur loupe un battement. Tout s'arrête. J'ai froid, chaud. J'ai mal et je ne ressens rien. J'ai peur et je suis en colère. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un centimètre, l'autre non plus. Il y avait combien de possibilité pour que l'ami tant attendu soit aussi celui qui a bousillé ma petite existence de collégienne ? 1 sur combien ? J'aurais dû jouer à la loterie ce soir. Lui aussi il a l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Il a les yeux grands ouvert, me détaille, cligne des yeux, articule quelque chose que je n'entends pas.

Et je me sens partir.

Je sens mes jambes qui me portent jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. C'est ça l'instinct de survie ? Votre cerveau qui vous envoie dans les toilettes des filles ? Nul. Je regarde mon reflet dans la glace. Je suis tellement blanche que je me trouve effrayante. J'essaye de respirer, de me calmer. Je m'asperge les joues d'eau glacée pour leur redonner de la couleur. Il faut que j'y retourne, je prendrais bien la sortie de derrière comme dans les films mais il n'y a pas de sortie de derrière et j'ai laissé mon sac et ma veste à la table. Je déteste les films.

J'avance à travers la foule compact, il est assis en face de Thomas, on dirait qu'il l'engueule. Faith est la première à m'apercevoir, elle esquisse un geste pour se lever mais je lui fais signe de ne pas bouger. Je m'installe à ma place, et trempe mes lèvres dans mon verre. Merci l'alcool pour la chaleur réconfortante. Il n'y a plus un bruit à notre table et tout le monde me regarde. Il faut que je sois forte. Il faut qu'il voit que plus rien ne m'atteint venant de lui

- Quelqu'un est mort ou quoi ?

Une petite vanne pour détendre l'atmosphère, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux.

- Bonjour Ana.

Sa voix. Elle n'a pas changé, mes poils se hérissent. Je lève enfin les yeux vers lui et ça me frappe. Il est toujours aussi beau. Ses cheveux sont toujours aussi noirs, ses yeux aussi gris et troublants. Prendre l'air détaché et rester calme.

- Salut Sirius.

- Tu vas bien ?

Il a l'air hésitant, bizarre. Lui qui était si sûr de lui avant.

- Ca va.

Un silence de mort. Je lance un regard noir à Ben pour qu'il relance la conversation et par tous les saints sur un sujet sans ambiguïté. Il a l'air de comprendre le message et commence à nous parler des dernières cours qu'on a eu. J'adore ce garçon.

Mine de rien je m'en sors bien dans l'art de ne pas paraître troubler. Je participe à la conversation en prenant un soin tout particulier à ne jamais m'adresser à Sirius. Malgré tout je sens son regard sur moi, il ne me lâche pas une seconde. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Il faut que je réagisse là. Illumination divine ! Thomas ! Je glisse ma main sur sa cuisse et le vois se crisper. Doucement, je remonte ma main vers son entre-jambes. Il mordille sa lèvre et jette des regards anxieux vers Sirius. Ca va peut être aller là avec Sirius ! On avait un projet pour ce soir nous ! Je tente le tout pour le tout et lui lance un regard aguicheur et un sourire provoquant. Si là il ne saisit pas je me pends. Ou mieux, je LE pends... Et pas par le cou ni par les pieds si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il panique où je rêve ? Il se lève brusquement en prétextant une envie d'aller au toilette. Je veux bien te croire mon grand, mais tu aurais pu m'y emmener ! Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

Trop occupée à maudire Thomas je n'ai pas tout de suite compris pourquoi Sirius c'était levé et avait dangereusement dirigé ses pas vers moi. Quand il s'est assis à la place de Thomas j'ai tout de suite senti le piège.

- Ana, on peut parler ?

- De quoi ?

Niveau ton glacial je frise les - 40° là. Il soupire et lance un regard vers la porte. Même pas en rêve.

- On va dehors ?

- Ok.

J'ai une volonté affligeante. Je me lève et le suis. Je pourrais toujours fuir tiens ! Je prend mon sac et ma veste au cas où, tant pis pour Thomas.

Je me colle au mur du bar et Sirius se pose en face de moi.

- Ca fait longtemps hein...

Il veut qu'on pleure sur le temps passé en se tombant dans les bras ?

- En effet.

- Tu es superbe.

Je préfère ne rien répondre, de toute façon je ne vois pas quoi lui dire.

- Ana je suis désolé.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis désolé. Je m'excuse si tu préfères.

Il tripote ses doigts, il a l'air sincère en plus l'idiot !

- Désolé de quoi exactement ?

- De t'avoir fais de la peine. J'étais jeune, j'étais con.

- T'avais 18 ans, pas 12. L'excuse de la jeunesse ça tient pas.

- Tu sais un mec de 18 ans n'a pas plus de réflexion qu'un de 12 ans.

Il me fais son sourire de charmeur. Ca n'a vraiment pas changé ça. Ca ne me fais aucun effet. Enfin... je crois.

- Ana, je sais que tu vas trouver ça déplacé mais je préfère que tu t'éloignes de Thomas.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- C'est pas un gars pour toi, il ne pense qu'a sauter sur tout ce qui bouge !

Il se fout de ma gueule ? J'enrage. Je plisse un peu les yeux et m'approche de lui en le pointant du doigt.

- Et tu te crois mieux que lui ? Est ce que je dois te rappeler que tu m'as plaqué comme une merde en me disant que j'étais pas baisable ? Que j'avais 15 ans à peine et que j'étais folle de toi ? Et là tu viens jouer les grands seigneurs pour me mettre en garde contre un mec comme toi ? Écoute moi bien Sirius ce soir j'avais l'intention de m'envoyer en l'air avec Thomas, t'es arrivé et comme à chaque fois que tu arrives quelque part tu as tout gâché alors garde tes conseils.

Ca va mieux d'un coup ! Bon je tremble, j'ai le coeur qui palpite mais je me sens quand même mieux. Il n'a toujours rien dit et me fixe. Il a l'air triste. Tant mieux.

- Laisse moi au moins te raccompagner chez toi.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

- Non mais de toute façon tu ne m'écouterais pas.

- Joue pas les victimes. Déballes ton sac.

Pourquoi j'ai dis ça moi ? J'ai pas du tout envie qu'il me redise à quel point j'étais pas ce qu'il voulait, à quel point j'étais nulle.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. J'avais 18 ans, j'étais con et je pensais que tout m'étais dû avec les filles. Quand tu as refusé de coucher avec moi j'ai pas cherché à comprendre j'ai été débile.

- J'avais 15 ans putain ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? J'étais une gamine !

- Je sais. Maintenant je sais. Et encore une fois je m'excuse.

Il m'épate. Pas de sourire dragueur, pas de clin d'oeil, pas de mots doux. On l'a échangé au service après vente ? C'est peut être son jumeau maléfique en fait. Il a l'air d'attendre une réponse. Et bien qu'il attende ! Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers l'impasse pour transplaner jusqu'à chez moi. Il me suis. L'idée d'être dans une impasse sombre et déserte avec lui ne m'enchante pas bizarrement. Je ferme les yeux pour quitter l'endroit quand il m'interpelle.

- Ana.. Je sais que je me répète mais tu es vraiment superbe. Tu as changé, tu as grandis.

Il s'approche de moi. Alerte. Danger. Il dégage une mèche de mes cheveux qui s'est collé sur mes lèvres, il a toujours le même parfum. Je dois l'empecher, je ne veux pas replonger. Il pourrait faire de moi ce qu'il veut. J'ai peur de moi. Il est trop proche, je ne veux pas qu'il gagne à nouveau. Sa main caresse ma joue, il se penche vers mes lèvres. Je le laisse approcher jusqu'aux derniers millimètres et me colle à son oreille.

- Dans tes rêves Sirius.

Je recule d'un pas et transplane. La dernière image que j'ai de lui, de Sirius Black, de l'homme que j'ai aimé et qui m'a bousillé le coeur, est celle d'un homme surpris de s'être fait pour une fois planté par une fille.

Il n'y a pas à dire, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

**[ Fin. ]**


End file.
